Time of Innocence
by Jessi Tsuki
Summary: A pointless little young Seto and Atemu story.


And so I attempt to break into the fanfiction world yet again, for the first time in near two years.

* * *

Shrieks of laughter echoed throughout the courtyard as the small heir to the country ran among the flowers. Atemu dodged and weaved and dived over a hedge to avoid his cousin's seeking hands.

Seto smiled as the prince streaked away covered in a good amount of dirt. He himself was fairing significantly better as he trailed his diminutive prince.

Atemu was still laughing loudly as he skidded into a hallway back through the palace.

"Atemu! Don't track soil all over the palace!" Seto was slightly less amused now as he gave chase. "You are going to get in trouble!"

The young prince attempted to turn again as a corner came up, but found he was going too fast as his sandals slipped on the stone floor. He slid sideways into the wall with a smack. "Ow."

Coming to a much more graceful stop, the elder boy knelt on the floor next to the younger. "Are you alright?" His voice held a note of concern.

Rubbing his shoulder, the child grinned sheepishly at his cousin and friend. "I'm okay." He looked guiltily at the dirty impression of himself on the wall. "Um..."

A sigh escaped the brunette's lips as he reached out and encircled the young prince with his arms. "It is time for us to be getting back." Atemu blinked as he was lifted up and then gasped lightly "But Seto! Now your robes are dirty as well..." He stared at the dirt smudging onto the young apprentice priest's white robes.

"I will not let you run off again. We are due soon for the meal and I refuse to present you to your father looking like this." And so Atemu was carried to his chambers, bathed and inserted into clean garments with or without his consent.

Afterwards they went to the young priest's chambers and as Seto changed into his own fresh robes he kept an eye on the little prince sitting on his bed, lest he sidle away.

Then they departed for the dining hall, the young prince's hand firmly clasped in Seto's own.

All throughout supper Seto kept a watch on his young charge, always making sure that the prince behaved properly when presented to other members of high society. He didn't quite understand why he felt it his responsibility to do so when in the presence of the Pharaoh himself, but thankfully there were no incidents.

Time passed and found the young prince scurrying down the hallways with a set destination in mind. Upon reaching his destination he carefully edged the door open and peeked inside. No one was in sight.

Venturing into the room he looked about again and discovered the object of his seeking. Seto was standing on the balcony with his elbows on the railing and staring off into the distance.

Noting the unusually serene look on the older boy's face, Atemu remained unusually quiet as he approached and stood next to his cousin. Sadly the boy's height wasn't favorable towards him seeing what the elder boy saw, he only saw the stone borders of the balcony.

Seto heard the sound of sandals scuffing the floor and looked down at the short future ruler through force of habit.

"Hello Atemu. What brings you out here?" He asked, smiling lightly.

"What are you looking at?" Was the only answer he got from the small royal being.

"Would you like to see?" Energetic nodding ensued.

Atemu found himself hoisted up and placed sitting on the railing with his feet dangling out over several stories of open air, he wasn't scared though, Seto's arms remained around his waist and prevented any danger of falling. He blinked at the view.

The entire city was laid out before them, bathed in the light of sunset. The clouds were painted shades of red, orange, purple, and white.

"It's beautiful." Atemu stared as far as he could see, out passed the city into the desert sands that seemed to blend with the horizon.

Seto smiled at the small boy he held in his arms, gazing wondrously at the world.

"One day Atemu, it will all be your's."

* * *

Well I hope you've enjoyed this pointless bit of writing. I am quite rusty and I don't think I was too good to begin with.

I wish I could find more non-romantic Seto and Atemu-centric fics.


End file.
